No siempre el malo es el demonio
by Zombie-kun 67
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya y Kagami Taiga son una pareja de casados que por ciertas cosas llegan adoptar a un niño llamado Ken Kaneki. Tetsuya y Kaneki se hacen inseparables como padre e hijo al igual que Taiga. La cosas salen de control cuando Taiga sale de casa. Sus amigos están casi en las mismas condiciones. Tratan de resolverlo hasta que todo se sale de sus manos.
1. Prólogo

_La mayoría de las personas festejaran, pedirán dulces y harán travesuras en la celebración de Halloween. Hasta se presentan en el **Matsur** i que es toda una experiencia comunal que permite comportamientos al margen de las normas rígidas y la etiqueta._

 _La gente ríe y camina por las calles de Tokio. Una pareja de casados con un niño en brazos miraban aquellas personas con diferentes disfraces, el pequeño ríe al verlos junto con su padre. La gente seguía pasando y pasando. El pequeño volteo a ver a su madre que miraba con cierta preocupación a la gente que pasa, eran las cinco de la tarde, uno diría que aún es temprano ero para unos era demasiada su preocupación, en especial a sus hijos. Hace unas pocas semanas anunciaron en la televisión de dichosas cosas extrañas que comían a la gente, varios se lo tomaban a juego, pareciera gracioso pero era como caníbales; pocos los han visto y han sobrevivido. Ahora era confundible que algunas personas estén disfrazadas de "esas cosas". La mujer le dijo a su hijo que deberían de retirarse, el pequeño se niega a irse del lugar y más por qué los disfraces que pasaban eran más llamativos. La madre le informa a su hijo que mañana los vería de nuevo, ante ello el niño sonríe y la abraza._

 _La "familia" caminaba tranquilamente, con paso apresurado, la noche cayó; los locales seguían abiertos y uno que otro cerrado. El niño veía que su madre estaba con cara de cansancio._

 _-Mamá…_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Seguirás trabajando mañana?-estaba inseguro que verían de nuevo el Matsuri de nuevo ya que el chico quería verlos de nuevo._

 _-Claro- contesto sonriente la mujer. El niño adoraba tanto a su madre, aquella sonrisa y ojos oscuros, cabello negro y piel medio arrugada para él era una bella mujer._

 _-¿Sabes? No es necesario que me traigas de nuevo mañana.- le sonrío a su bella madre- Puedes descansar, ya vi suficiente por hoy, mamá- necesitaba un descanso, lo necesitaba. Ella trabajaba día y noche sin importar lo enferma o cansa que se ponía, trabajo era trabajo._

 _-Si así lo quieres, está bien. Gracias…_

 _Ella crio a su hijo por su cuenta hasta que ella murió debido al exceso de trabajo cuando Kaneki tenía 10 años. Su hijo Kaneki Ken._ _Cuando era niño, Kaneki perdió a su padre teniendo tan sólo 4 años de edad._

 _Prácticamente Kaneki estaba solo, no sabía nada de sus familiares, después de la muerte de su madre, su tía, ya no venía como otras veces aun cuando su mamá estaba viva. Desde ahí fue llevado a un orfanato de Tokio, pero eso no dejaba que aun seguiría asistiendo a la escuela, tenía hasta cinco años para que alguien lo adoptara. A pesar de lo ocurrido tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado, Hideyoshi Nagachika, que siempre se preocupaba por él todo el tiempo._

 _Era fin de semana, adoraba esos días en que podía tener tiempo para leer los libros que le daban en el orfanato o los pedía prestado en su escuela para pasar el tiempo. Tocaron a su puerta, este se levantó abriéndola encontrándose con una señora no pasando de los 32 años de edad; cabello cortó color marrón, ojos oscuros y piel medio bronceada. Masako Tachibana le sonreía._

 _-Kaneki-kun, unas personas quieren conocerte el día de hoy- hablo dulcemente la mujer._

 _-Si- ya no hacía por qué preguntar. Otra pareja lo venía a adoptar. Las parejas que venían regularmente a verlo se iban, no es lo que buscaban…_

 _Siguió a la mujer caminando por los pasillos. Ha pasado cinco meses después de que su madre murió y lo trajeron al orfanato. Escuchaba, que hoy era una pareja de hombres. No es que le desagradara pero extraño ver en un orfanato una pareja de homosexuales. Leyó en unos libros que hoy en día los hombres llamados donceles podían engendrar. Completamente raro para su edad._

 _Ella abrió la puerta disculpándose con aquellas personas que estaban sentadas frente al escritorio de Masako, en la oficina. Estos respondieron que no había necesidad de disculparse._

 _Un chico de cabellos celestes y ojos igual del mismo color le miraba sin ninguna expresión. El otro era mucho más alto, ojos color como cual rubí y cabello rojo y puntas oscuras, y cejas partidas de la punta. Esto hacia que Kaneki se pusiera nervioso ante ellos. Uno no reflejaba nada en su rostro y el otro solo le sonreía débilmente pero su altura era…_

 _-Él es Ken Kaneki, Kagami-sama- quedo sorprendido ante lo que dijo Masako, Kagami…_

 _-Mucho gusto, Kaneki-kun- dio un severo salto al ver ese hombre de ojos celeste ya a su lado que ahora le sonreía- Mi nombre es Kagami Tetsuya, tengo 24 años de edad._

 _-El gusto es mío, Kagami-san-hablo nervioso ante el repentino susto._

 _-Los dejare a los tres para que hablen tranquilamente- antes de irse la mujer le dio una mirada a Kaneki dándole ánimos._

 _Dejándolos a los tres, Tetsuya le tendió la mano para guiarlo a donde se encontraba su esposo para sentarse y hablar con más calma._

 _-Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga tengo 26 años de edad. Un gusto, Kaneki- hablo el pelirrojo con voz grave._

 _-El gusto es mío, Kagami-sama…_

 _-Deja los honoríficos, no es necesario-contesto con molestia._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Taiga- fue interrumpido por Tetsuya que miraba al nombrado._

 _-Está bien…_

 _-Y dinos, Kaneki-kun. ¿Podrías decirnos como llegaste aquí?-no se veía una persona con problemas o que haya sufrido de bullying._

 _-Yo…- se calmó ante el toque de la mano del mayor. Sin más, les conto desde cómo vivió con su madre, los lugares que iban, el jugar de su mejor amigo hasta los libros que en ellos se centró con Tetsuya mientras que en casi toda la plática, Kagami, estaba callado. Después de un poco tiempo no se había sentido cómodo._

 _Taiga veía a su pareja y al pequeño pelinegro como hablaban animadamente, extrañaba esa sonrisa que ahora mostraba. Su pareja quedo estéril por un "accidente" hace dos años. Esperaban un hijo, un varón, que se les fue arrebatado casi de un día para otro. Trato de ayudarlo, lo llevo a un psicólogo para que controlara y no cayera en depresión. Fue realmente difícil vivir ese tiempo con Tetsuya. Por idea de unos de sus amigos están aquí ahora conversando con el chico llamado Kaneki Ken. En si era bueno y malo a la vez._

 _-Taiga- salió de todo ese pensamiento para prestarle atención a su pareja. Sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad y alegría, sabía a qué quería llevar la conversación._

 _-Kaneki, hablaremos con Tachibana… -san-sonrió Kagami para calmar al chico._

 _-Iras con nosotros, Kaneki-kun- su corazón latía de alegría, algo inquieto ante ello._

 _-Claro…-ante las miradas que le daban a él era una señal que siempre espero, no de una pareja homosexual, pero aun así se veía que lo tratarían bien…_


	2. Padre e Hijo

Pov. Kaneki.

Desde que llegue a este pent-house donde vivo ahora con mi _nueva familia_ se siente un ambiente pesado a la hora de la comida. No eh contactado con Hide. Para ser sincero me eh llevado bien con mi padre, Tetsuya. Cuando tengo pesadillas, que últimamente eh tenido, llega a mi habitación y se acuesta conmigo para tranquilizarme o a veces me cuenta cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante. Me gusta cuando se queda conmigo en aquella habitación que me relaja junto a él, acaricia mi cabello alborotado y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas al igual que yo lo hago, me cuenta que conoceré a sus amigo en unos pocos días. Le pregunte si eran de altos como su esposo que es ahora mi padre, Taiga, que lo único que hizo fue reírse de mí por la pregunta. Esa sonrisa que me dedicaba cada noche me recordaba a mi madre…

Hasta ahora no eh preguntado el por qué el señor Kagami llega tarde o no esta tiempo en casa. Sólo diré que la primera vez que lo pregunte, mi padre Tetsuya, me dijo que era cuestiones de trabajo, pero me prometió que me lo diría una vez que ellos estuvieran listos para decírmelo. Sabía que el señor Kagami trabaja en las empresas más poderosas de América, nunca imaginé que a pesar de tener ese _poder_ eran personas humildes, a veces con Kagami-sama.

También se rio de mí al preguntarle si no le temía desde un principio a Kagami-sama, éste me contesto que era de buen corazón… algo que no veía por ahora.

Ahora no puedo dormir, sigo sintiendo que alguien me observa desde fuera de la casa, en la ventana de mi habitación. Sé que es ridículo ya que vivimos en un edificio de treinta y dos pisos, y vivimos en el último piso.

Me gustaba cuando estábamos solos, no es por qué Kagami-sama no me agrade sino que simplemente que me contaba cómo se hicieron pareja. Me trataba como si fuera su hijo de sangre…

.

.

Pov. Tetsuya.

Las cosas fuera de casa no están del todo bien, eso me preocupa…

A pesar de tener once años de edad Kaneki-kun, que los cumplió en febrero al enterarnos de su fecha de nacimiento, parece una persona madura. A la hora de dormir, Kaneki-kun, grita y llora por tal pesadilla que ha tenido; me dice su relato de la pesadilla que tuvo sin parar de llorar, o que hay cosas debajo de su cama, o que lo observan desde la ventana. Lo que nunca pude ser antes me alegra el escuchar y preocuparme de él.

Lo abrazo con tal de protegerlo de las personas que lo lastimaran, Kaneki-kun me trajo alegría. Es tímido y nervioso ante Taiga. Pero conmigo lo veo más relajado, aunque a veces hago ponerlo nervioso sin la intención de hacerlo.

Taiga no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que Kaneki-kun llego a _casa,_ no lo culpo yo también en esas ciertas condiciones. Pero para ya lo deje. Taiga se le es complicado y lo sé, no puedo dejar a Kaneki-kun solo, además ahora tengo la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien tan frágil. Kaneki-kun lo eh tratado como se merece. El necesita de una _madre_ que lo cuide y proteja, mientras que yo…

Si hoy tendría a mi pequeño bebé en mis brazos sería muy feliz. Pero eso no impide que me arrepienta de tener a Kaneki-kun. No es por nada pero me encantaría que me dijera papá o mamá. Quiero proteger a Kaneki-kun.

A veces me imaginaba a Kaneki-kun recién nacido entre mis brazos y los de Taiga, ser la persona que le dio la vida, pero a veces la vida es cruel conmigo. Mi sueño de formar una familia con la pareja que amas-en nuestro caso sería demasiado riesgoso- estar más tiempo con tus seres queridos y conocer a tu otra mitad en el instituto; como toda una fantasía. Como eh dicho antes… hay veces que no me arrepiento de nada.

Conocí a Kagami Taiga por un breve accidente por unos vándalos tratando de asaltarme y violarme. Me ayudó y curó.

Esa vez que le conocí bien me aterro acercarme a él, trataba de acercarse a mí pero no se lo permitía por tal miedo que le tenía… Hay veces que me pongo a pensar, " _¿Qué hizo Taiga para estar a mi lado?"_

Pensé que era un simple mito que contaban en los días de Halloween. Hay cosas de las que me aterra decirle a Kaneki-kun…

-Kagami…-san- desvié mi vista, que antes estaba en el libro que traía en manos, para verlo que se escondía detrás de la puerta. Podía ver como movía sus manos con cierto nerviosismo.

-Kaneki-kun, ¿Otra vez…?-ladeo la cabeza avergonzado.

Deje el libro en la mesita de dormir para hacerme a un lado y quitar la sabana y darle el gesto para que se acostara. Kaneki-kun se acostó a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Gracias…- lo oí susurrar. Le acaricie su cabello azabache.

-¿Qué ocurrió hoy?

-Otra vez sentí que alguien me observaba desde la ventana...

-…- sería un gran problema si le digo a Taiga sobre esto. También me está preocupando, al igual que él me pasa a veces desde que Kaneki llego- Tranquilo… estoy aquí- lo abrace con tal de que no lo alejaran de mi- Duerme… _mi pequeño…_


End file.
